Invincible
by Trickster's Queen of War
Summary: SJ Au warning Character Death! Things are finely going right for Sam and Jack but happy things never last….


Invincible

Disclaimer: I sadly (sniff) don't own any of the characters if I did I'd be rich as hell and Sam and Jack would live happily ever after and Janet won't have died!

AN: This is my first Fic that I've posted so please read and review.

Thanks to Sissybear for all the wonderful hints and ideas and for all ways being honest with me.

"I'm sorry sir there's nothing else I can do,"Dr. Janet Frasier said with a slight sob in her voice as she told the gruff old soldier the devastating news.

Brig General Jack O'Neill just sat there, the signs of his all night vigil showing wearily on his face. How would he tell Grace her mommy wasn't going to ever come home. She was only four years old she wouldn't understand why her mommy didn't come back. He slowly got up and walked in to the infirmary as he entered the last set of four beds at the back of the room which had been dubbed "Sg-1's section" As there was always one of Sg-1 "visiting" after a mission. He pulled up a chair next to her bed. She was quietly laying on her back the glazed look of morphine covering her eyes.

"Sam," He whispered taking a hold of her hand.

"Jack?"She questioned struggling through the haziness of morphine.

"I'm here Sam, I'm here now." He answered gripping her hand tightly.

"I'm dieing." She said a bit of a statement and a bit of a question.

"No, you can still beat this. " He weakly lied.

"No I can't ….I can feel it in my bones, Jack it hard to stay awake. "

"Then sleep we can talk when you wake up-"

"I'm not going to wake up Jack you know that but first I want to see Grace I want to see her one last time I need to see her." She interrupted sobbing quietly

"I'll get her she's with Danny and Teal'c outside."

She just nodded to tired to speak.

"Mommy," Grace said flying across the room to craw up beside Sam," Why are yous in bed?" She said with the grammar of a three almost four year old.

"Because mommy's sick and she needs to rest to get better." Sam answered tears springing to her eyes.

"Oh okay I drew you a picture mommy while yous were gone." She said giving her a picture of three stick figures and a house," Sees that's daddy and that's you and that's me, "She giggled a happy giggle for no reason at all.

"I see ,"with a hug Sam said," Why don't you go get some juice with daddy?"

"Okay I luv yous mommy." She said giving her a kiss on the cheek,"Get better soon."

"I will baby mommy loves you always remember that," She said in a sad voice.

"I will bye Uncle Teal'c bye Uncle Danny I want juice daddy." And off they went to get juice in a sad little pair.

'I'm sorry I can't hold on I'm trying I really am," She sobbed.

"I know Sam I know." Daniel whispered taking her hand.

"You may yet win this fight Colonel Carter."

"Thanks you Teal'c but I don't think I can. No Daniel I'm not giving up I'm accepting reality," She replied strongly then weakly coughing and groaning as her broken ribs protested.

Daniel just nodded too over come with emotion.

Twenty minutes later Cassie had come and gone over come with emotion. Jack had slipped in to the room and sat on the bed beside her holding her as her breath began to rattle around in her chest.

"Jack there's …. a … box in the… closet open it give … letters to everyone . Take cares of Grace tell her how ….much i... love her."

"I promise I'll take care of our baby girl. I love you Sam I always will."

Jack just held her with tears in his eyes as her breathing got heavy and labored then she gasped with her lasted breaths," I….. love …you."

"I love you ," He cried over and over again as a shrill whine emitted from the heart monitor. Janet reached over a flipped off the switch and the shrill whine ended. With tears rolling down her face she gentle pulled Jack away from his beloved's body and tried to break through his daze with words of comfort. Then a little voice was heard in the hall saying," Hurry uncle Danny I wanna see mommy before daddy makes me go to bed."

Jack meet her at the door kneeling down to her level he gentle pulled her in to his arms saying, "Grace Remember how mommy and I told you about Charlie and how he's gone to heaven." She nodded holding her pink blankie close to her body." Grace mommy's gone to be with Charlie in heaven." At the mention of Heaven she started to scream and beat Jack's shoulders to try and get passed him.

"I want my mommy I … want ..mommy, mommy come back," She sobbed mommy over and over again letting the world now that Samantha Carter O'Neill had died, the invincible Sg-1 had finally lost a member and they knew that she won't be coming back miraculously from the dead this time. Tears rolled down his face as his body shock with sobs as he held his baby girl close as she screamed.

**TBC……only if you want it!**


End file.
